


【POT/TF】替身伯爵(全)

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 英國首席交際花不二由美子拒絕出席晚宴，而派弟弟不二周助男扮女裝上陣，究竟會與伯爵手塚國光擦出怎麼樣的火花。





	【POT/TF】替身伯爵(全)

不二家的邸府，精緻卻又低調的建築不僅顯示了擁有者的身分，也說明了他的個性。陽光靜靜的灑落，鳥兒輕鳴，花香幽幽，可是一早卻聽到有人在唉聲嘆氣。  
「嘖，又是邀請函？那些貴族是嫌錢太多沒地方花嗎？」一名美艷大方，身材姣好，膚色白皙的女子不悅的皺眉說道，她是不二家的千金，名為不二由美子，是倫敦城的首席交際花，但本人顯然對於交際和參加舞會這種事深感頭疼，也覺得很麻煩。  
「小姐啊，手塚大人堅持您一定得出席。」瑪莉亞安慰道，邊說邊幫由美子換衣服。  
「什麼？本姑娘可是很忙的，不去！」由美子不耐煩的道，隨手將手中的信件往梳妝台上一丟，並看著鏡中的自己。  
「可手塚大人已差人送了三次信了，您不出席這樣不好吧？」瑪莉亞不安的道，替由美子拉緊束腰。  
「鬆一點…好。手塚公爵？那名不苟言笑出了名的大人？」由美子不以為然的道。  
「呃…總之，您一定要出席就對了。」瑪莉亞苦笑道，拿了件家用禮服讓由美子換上。  
由美子不發一語，換上禮服後，她坐下來讓瑪莉亞幫她梳頭髮，她對小自己三歲的手塚國光手塚公爵一點都不感興趣，她突然心生一計，然後笑得很甜。

「叩，周助少爺，我能進來嗎？」布萊登執事問道。  
「嗯，請進。」周助應道，他是不二家的大公子，不二周助，今年十七歲。  
布萊登進來到周助的房間，周助正在看書。他道：「小姐有事想找您。」。  
周助並未多問，只是淡笑著點頭道：「嗯，那走吧。」說罷，便跟著布萊登執事來到由美子的房間。  
「姊，我能進來嗎？」周助站在由美子的房門外笑道。  
由美子的甜美的聲音從房間傳來，笑道：「進來吧，這還用問？」。  
周助開門進去，見到由美子笑看著自己。  
「啊，周助，你能來真是太好了。」由美子輕笑道，她伸手指著椅子道：「坐吧！」。  
周助依言坐下，問道：「姊，你找我有事？」。  
「問到重點了，有件事想請你幫忙。」由美子答道，她突然打量起自己秀色可餐的弟弟，周助長的相當俊美，身形修長，身高也夠高，只不過卻有些單薄瘦弱，完全看不出來他的擊劍超強，此刻他穿著居家的襯衫和長褲，看起來很苗條優雅。  
周助挑眉，每次由美子的請求通常都沒好事。  
「下週二晚上七點，有一場舞會辦在手塚家，你能不能幫我去？」由美子正色問道。  
「呃…可是姊…我是男的耶？」周助面有難色的皺眉道。  
「不會啦，只要你稍微打扮一下，一定也能美麗動人的。拜託？」由美子求道。  
「我不要！」周助斷然拒絕，開什麼玩笑啊。他斂起笑容。  
「不然不然…我請在墨西哥做買賣的白石大人帶仙人掌回來給你？」由美子急道，清澈的雙眼卻透著狡狤的笑容。  
「…不要。」周助有些心動，但男扮女裝的代價太高，他還是不要。  
「那…那我讓你一整週三餐都吃Cajun料理？我請廚子準備？」由美子求道，她知道她的利誘攻勢有效果了。  
「…一個月。」周助挑眉道。  
「不行，你的腸胃不允許，而且被父親大人發現我就死定了。」由美子搖頭道。  
「兩週，不要就算了。」周助皺眉道。  
「好吧，成交！你明明就很會談判，難怪父親大人要你去美國接手那筆交易啊！」由美子輕笑道。  
「彼此彼此。姊，你為什麼不親自去？」周助不解的問道。  
「小鬼別囉嗦，那萬事拜託你啦！」由美子煞有其事的歎道。  
「……。」周助皺眉，出門後忍不住一歎，還是出賣了自己的靈魂。

 

禮拜二很快的就到了，手塚家的邸府熱鬧異常。許多爵士們帶著名媛趕往會場，當然大部分的人都是單身的。拉德利安開門讓不二有辦法優雅的下車，不二撩起厚重的裙襬，他終於明白由美子拒絕出席舞會的原因了。  
「小姐，您看起來美極了！」拉德利安訝異的道，他是不二的執事。  
「唉，拉德利安，別笑我了。」不二下了馬車，不悅的歎道。  
「哪敢？」拉德利安笑道，他是發自內心的讚美不二，不二真的很美，大概除了由美子之外其他名媛都被比下去了，當然前提是…只看臉蛋。  
「嘖，你能不能借我一隻手扶我進去呢？」不二虛弱的歎道，橫了拉德利安一眼。他有些緊張，雖然從小到大參加的宴會不下數百場，可是男扮女裝出席還是第一次啊！  
「好的小姐，請跟我來！」拉德利安紳士的笑著，牽起不二的手。

 

這場宴會的主人，手塚國光，表情冷冷的看著往來的人群。這是他父親硬要為自己辦的相親舞會，而這次指定的官方女伴是不二由美子，但手塚懷疑她根本不會來。他輕輕一歎，身為主人就得親自出馬。  
「國光少爺，不二貴女已抵達會場了，您要傳他過來嗎？」丹尼爾執事問道。  
「不二貴女？他在哪裡？」手塚皺眉道，往人群的方向看去，問道。  
「那名身穿白色禮服的小姐，今晚他帶的執事是拉德利安。」丹尼爾回道，伸手指著不二。  
手塚挑眉，看向丹尼爾所指的方向，不二由美子『親自出席』？不過他真的看到一位身形高挑並且身穿白色禮服的女子，他背著自己，那女子夠高了，如果和自己站在一起，應該超過自己的肩膀吧？不過正因為如此，名媛們幾乎沒跟他交談，真的是不二由美子嗎？  
「怎麼樣，要我帶他過來嗎？」丹尼爾問道。  
「不，還沒開舞，不急。好了，你先退下，有需要我會叫你。」手塚擺手道。  
「沒問題，少爺。」丹尼爾應道，躬著身子離開了。  
手塚看了『不二由美子』最後一眼，也離開了。再探查不二由美子的真偽之前他還有事要先處理。

手塚來到一名有著銀白色頭髮，相貌英俊且身穿一襲白色西裝的少年面前，手塚皺眉看著他，道：「跡部景吾，我不記得我有發邀請函給你…。」他才不想讓好友發現這場舞會的目的何在，他招來侍者拿了杯紅酒。  
「別這麼見外嘛，你連清純、桔平、弦一郎他們都沒有邀請耶！」跡部笑道，十八歲，和手塚算的上知交，他長得很帥，又有錢，可是已經名草有主了。  
「這是私人舞會，沒請帖沒辦法進來的，你怎麼有辦法在這裡？」手塚皺眉問道。  
「小意思，越前那傢伙說他不想來，所以把帖子送給本大爺！」跡部笑道，滿不在乎的喝了一口紅酒。  
「你都訂婚了，還來做什麼？」手塚沒好氣的回道。  
「哈，話說你這次的官方女伴是不二由美子啊，本大爺自然要看看首席交際花的芳容！」跡部笑著回道。之前跡部也邀請過不二由美子，不過她終究沒來，他就不信不二由美子會出現在手塚的舞會，再說，美女不看白不看嘛！說完，他煞有其事的拿出懷錶。  
「你……。」手塚氣結，誤交損友的下場就是這樣。  
跡部闔上懷錶，笑道：「好啦，再過十分鐘就要開舞了，趕快去建立你和不二貴女的感情吧，哈哈！」說著，他把手塚推入人群後，就笑著離開了。  
「景吾，有一天我一定會找侑士認真的討論此事！」手塚低吼，狠狠瞪了跡部一眼。

「小姐，您拒絕了所有與人交談的機會耶。」拉德利安皺眉道。  
「拉德利安，和其他貴女比起來，我並不急著要把自己嫁掉。」不二淡笑道，他至少拒絕了七名以上公爵的邀約。  
「呃…可是您現在是首席交際花耶…。」拉德利安皺眉道。  
「唉，反正我不說也沒人會知道我是不二由美子，他們只會認為姊姊沒來罷了。」不二答道。  
「好吧，那您總該吃點東西吧，您從前一天早上就禁食了，這樣不健康。」拉德利安擔憂的道。  
「好啦，不用擔心，你先退下吧。」不二擺擺手，敷衍的道。  
「我知道了，喔對，提醒您，手塚大人來了。」拉德利安歎道，說完就離開了。  
「不二貴女？」手塚看著不二，有點訝異的問道。  
「手塚大人晚安。」不二答道，朝手塚完美的行禮。他不得不承認，手塚很帥，英俊，五官立體，剛毅的神情，一頭完美的金髮，他穿著深灰色的西裝，有鑲著複雜的紋路，而襯衫有著十分前衛的抓皺設計，手塚很高，比自己還要高半個頭，重點是，他的身材，從他合身剪裁的西裝就知道，手塚的身材超好。  
「你是不二貴女吧？」手塚不確定的問道，雖然他知道這問題蠢死了。眼前的女子很美，有著纖細立體的五官，膚色白皙，一頭淡棕色的但不及肩的頭髮，雙眸是少見的海藍色，他又高挑又美麗，只不過…好瘦，瘦到風吹就倒，除了腰很細之外，他嚴格說來並沒有什麼曲線，而胸部也……呃…平的。  
「請問要開舞了嗎，手塚大人？」不二笑著回道。  
「嗯…好…。」手塚皺眉應道，他印象中不二由美子身材很好啊，再說，這年頭怎麼會有名媛讓自己這麼瘦？他決定先暫時忽略這些細節。他牽起不二的手，好纖細的手腕啊…呃…不對吧？  
不二的心臟跳得很快，是因為手塚驚人的帥，還是怕自己的西洋鏡被拆穿？  
手塚溫柔的牽起不二的手，優雅的走到舞池中央，還好不二有帶手套，不然手塚馬上就會發現不二友在練劍。「由美子貴女？」手塚低聲道，他可以聞到不二身上的淡香。  
「嗯？」不二微笑的抬起頭看著手塚。  
「…我們已經來到舞池中央了，貴女不打算樣眾人行禮，並早點開舞嗎？」手塚皺眉問道，他瞥見跡部正在拼命忍笑，好樣的！不過…等等，怪了，首席交際花會不知道舞會的標準，可疑！  
「啊，抱歉，我一時分神了，手塚大人請見諒。」不二一經手塚提醒，赫然發現自己犯了個由美子絕對不會做的錯誤。不二不是沒參加過舞會，只是…沒當過女生開舞而已。  
「那，能開始了吧？Brainard的星光圓舞曲。」手塚道，不放心的補充一句。  
「嗯……。」不二笑著點頭，但心中暗罵把自己推給手塚的由美子姊姊。  
令手塚放心的是，不二的舞跳得很好，搭配他纖細的身形，令人很訝異的優雅，總算沒在數百對目光下出糗，不過這下手塚也能確定這個『不二由美子』絕對是冒牌的。他並沒有當眾戳破，硬是拉著不二在舞池裡轉來轉去，想不到不二倒也配合。就說連跡部都無法請出席的不二由美子，首席交際花，自己怎麼可能有那種能耐，不過…話又說回來，他是誰啊？  
不二對於手塚帶舞的功力深感佩服，也多虧不二天資聰穎，看過眾人的舞姿再集訓過三天有能跳得有模有樣，應該說……果然是天才嗎？

總算舞是開完了，不過手塚還是硬拉著不二多跳三首，他見到許多名媛因為流汗或是酒力作祟，臉上的妝多多少少都花掉了，不過他的女伴……怎麼可能完全不受影響？雖然有些流汗，不過他依舊美麗。首席交際花的替身果然不是省油的燈，而且連跳四首曲子都臉不紅氣不喘的，厲害！  
「手塚大人？」不二輕聲道，他抬頭看著手塚。  
「叫國光。」手塚心不在焉的道。  
「國光大人？」不二從善如流的改口道，依舊看著手塚。  
「嗯？」手塚挑眉看著他。  
「如果您是紳士的話，應該會讓淑女有時間喘口氣吧？」不二淡笑著道。  
「那前提是…你也累了，由美子貴女。」手塚挑眉道，而你看起來一點疲態也沒有啊，這是怎樣？  
「嗯？您不覺得禮貌上應該如此嗎？」不二笑道，他當然不累，能有體力練兩個小時的擊劍，區區跳四首曲子真的不算什麼，不過穿著重達八公斤的禮服跳不擅長的舞又是另一回事了。  
「那好吧，先休息一下。」手塚嘆道，剛好音樂也停了。他牽起不二的手，回到桌子旁邊，看著不二虛脫似的坐在椅子上。「我先去拿飲料，等我一下。」手塚道，真不知道為什麼，看到不二被自己操成這樣，手塚竟然有些心疼，他確定不二點點頭後，馬上就離開了。  
在一旁緊張的看著不二和手塚之間互動的拉德利安，一看到手塚去拿飲料後，不等不二叫他就自己來到不二身旁，他擔憂的看著很沒形象趴在餐桌上的不二，問到：「小姐，您還好吧？」。  
「嗯，在跳舞的時候都不覺得累，想不到一停下來就累死我了…。」不二扯了個微笑，答道。他強迫自己坐正看著拉德利安，畢竟趴在桌上顯然不是大家閨秀的行為吧。他皺眉看著拉德利安，問道：「對了，你吃過飯了沒？」。  
拉德利安答道：「還沒，不過沒關係的，我的小姐。」再說，要擔心的是你吧，我三天不吃東西也不像你一餐沒吃就胃痛痛的死去活來啊。  
「好吧，那你覺得我的表現如何？」不二笑著問道。  
「事實上是相當出色…。」拉德利安正色答道。  
「嗯？你最好說的是實話，拉德利安。」不二挑眉笑道。  
「當然，小姐表現的很好，我是認真的。」拉德利安嘆道。  
「哈，你覺得我如果趁機溜走，會不會有人注意到我？」不二慧黠的道，眨眨他那令人迷失的美麗湛藍雙眼。  
「最好別這麼做，不然手塚大人會很難堪的。再說恐怕也沒機會了。」拉德利安緩緩的道，最後一句刻意壓低聲音。  
不二挑眉不語。  
「呃……因為手塚大人已經來了嘛，好吧，我的小姐，我該走了，願您們相處愉快。」拉德利安看著迎面走來的手塚，飛快的低語，而他一說完朝不二行禮完後便躬著身子離開。

不二皺眉，當他正想釐清整件事時，他的左肩多了一隻大手。  
「由美子貴女？方才是你的執事嗎？」手塚皺眉道，而不二，你也太瘦了吧？  
「啊，您回來啦，抱歉。是的，那是我的執事，國光大人。」不二立刻以完美的禮貌回應手塚。  
「嗯？看你精神不錯，喝酒吧？」手塚道，他拉開一張椅子坐到不二的對面，並把端來的紅酒給不二一杯。  
「謝謝。」不二笑道，伸手接過酒杯，不過他一口氣就喝完了杯中的紅酒。  
手塚挑眉，那是酒精濃度不低的酒耶，他招來侍者幫他們倒酒，不二連喝三杯，才想起身為一個大家閨秀應該要『細細品酒』才對，所以他連忙開始斯文的喝著。手塚無語，呃，這酒平常人喝兩杯就醉了耶，這傢伙怎麼喝完一點事也沒有？  
「這酒不錯！」不二讚道，拿著高腳杯輕輕搖晃，要不是礙著不二由美子的面子，他還真想用手背擦著下巴，很帥氣的把酒杯放在桌上。  
「多謝誇獎，這是來自海德堡酒莊的酒。」手塚答道，他覺得不二如果這麼會喝酒，那應該會發現自己剛剛在說的話是在唬爛他吧？  
果然不二聽完馬上挑眉道：「國光大人，恕我無禮，不過我以為這是斯康辛酒莊的酒吧？」兩種酒都是高級酒，但產地不一樣，味道自然也不同，這種『簡單』的差別當然難不倒同樣身為頂層貴族的不二。  
「由美子貴女果然識貨！」手塚笑道。  
「過獎。對了，國光大人，您不想邀請其他貴女們跳舞嗎？」不二笑著問道，你走我就可以回家啦！  
「不了，我只跟我有興趣的人共舞，其他的貴女都太平凡，不值得！」手塚答道，他竟然會為眼前的骨感美人感興趣耶，連手塚都不敢相信自己的眼光。  
「呃…好吧。話說那位身穿白色西裝的大人是跡部景吾大人吧？」不二笑道，拿著高腳杯的手還能騰出手指指著正在和一名貴女勾肩搭背的跡部。  
「是啊，我沒邀請他，想不到他就自己來了…。」手塚嘆道，忽然他打住，神色狐疑的看著不二，皺眉道：「你怎麼會知道，那是跡部景吾？」照理說，他們應該還不認識吧，再說，名單上面也沒有跡部的名字…嗯？  
不二這才驚覺自己說錯話了，身為一名貴女，是不會隨便指出他人的名字的，尤其像是跡部這種等級的貴族，雖然不二家和手塚家絕對能和跡部家平起平坐，所以換句話說，也就只有這兩家的人才有資格若無其事的指著跡部說：「那是跡部家的人吧？」。但縱然如此，由美子也絕對不會這麼做。不二連忙開扇，掩著嘴角笑道：「啊，我只是胡亂猜測罷了，想不到真讓我猜中。」。  
手塚將信將疑的看著不二，不過他決定不要讓不二難堪，他嘆道：「你吃飽了嗎？」他看不二好像只有在喝酒而已，完全沒進食耶！  
「我在邸府已經吃過才來的，請國光大人不用擔心。」不二笑道。  
手塚發現不二笑起來時好美，真的。他沒有平常貴族女子所有的那種矯揉造作，更沒有不二『由美子』所應該要有的老練，相反的，他很自然，還很…純真？不過這樣反而更讓手塚想知道他到底是誰。「你不餓嗎？如果只是口味不習慣，我可以馬上派人另外準備。」手塚看著不二正色道。  
「不敢勞煩國光大人，我真的是吃過飯才來的。」不二笑道，面不改色的撒謊。  
「好吧…那也無妨。我只是怕你跳完舞，餓了。」手塚道，不管眼前這個人是誰，他只想和他多在一起，多一刻是一刻。「你還要跳舞嗎？」手塚續問。  
「不了，我想回家休息。」不二淡笑道，能越早走越好。  
手塚挑眉，拿出懷錶一看，煞有其事的道：「可是現在才十二點，太早了吧？」。  
不二一愣，呃…才十二點喔，不過好像真的沒有人離開耶，但是他打算走了說。  
只聽有人笑著走來，是跡部，他道：「不二貴女，我有那榮幸跟你跳一支舞嗎？」。  
還不等不二開口，手塚早就沒好氣的道：「景吾，你是沒看到他累了嗎？」。  
跡部笑了笑，搭著一名貴女離開。  
手塚等到跡部離開後，正色道：「好吧…你既然不想跳舞，也不願意吃飯，那你還想做什麼？」。  
「回家。」不二笑道。  
「你就這麼不想待在這裡？」手塚皺眉問道。  
不二意識到這樣有些無禮，所以他嘆道：「呃…我只是累了，國光大人。」當然最主要的是，他可不想讓手塚發現他是男的。  
「既然如此，那就這樣吧。」手塚嘆道。「丹尼爾，你帶拉德利安執事接由美子貴女。」他轉頭對著身後的執事低聲吩咐道。說完，丹尼爾便快步離開。  
不二鬆了一口氣，手塚總算放過自己了。「國光大人，謝謝您，我度過相當開心的一晚，願您亦然。」不二笑著道。  
「嗯，也謝謝你。」手塚嘆道，他真的很想留住不二，但事與願違。  
不二臉色突然一白，他躬著身子，一手按著胃部，另一手扶著桌緣。  
「由美子貴女？你…還好嗎？」手塚關切的問道，胃痛嗎？  
不二虛弱的笑了笑，顫聲道：「還能挺得住…抱歉，讓國光大人見到我失態的模樣。」果然還是被拉德利安說中了啊…唔，好痛，是因為太久沒進食嗎？  
手塚皺眉，不二虛弱的連坐好都有點困難耶，真的沒事嗎？他這麼說一點說服力也沒有。「要不然，你在我邸府休息兩天再回去，嗯？」他擔憂的問道。  
不二立刻搖頭，但顯然他的身體不滿意主人這樣的決定，胃部反而更用力的抽痛，不二輕叫了一聲，眼前一黑便暈了過去。  
手塚大驚，連忙抱起不二。這時候拉德利安和丹尼爾都趕來了。  
「小姐他…胃痛嗎？」拉德利安嘆問，看著完全沒意識的不二。  
「看起來像是這樣。拉德利安執事，你介意讓他在我們這邊住兩天，好讓我的大石醫生診斷嗎？」手塚正色問道，還有不二啊，你到底有沒有在吃飯？  
「這…小姐不習慣外宿，還是由我送他回去比較好吧。」拉德利安面有難色的道，再說，不二的身分可能就此洩漏啊！  
「拉德利安，除非是我記錯了，印象中貴府到這邊應該也要一些時間吧，怕是就此待誤了不二小姐的治療時間。」丹尼爾也跟著勸道。  
「可…可是…老爺和夫人要我務必送小姐回家啊。」拉德利安急道。  
「那就沒問題了，如果是為了這個原因，我們能夠克服對吧，丹尼爾？」手塚接過拉德利安的話頭，笑道。  
「是的，國光少爺。拉德利安執事，我也建議你早點休息呢。」丹尼爾柔聲道。  
「啊…。」拉德利安一愣，雖然他想把不二安全的送回家，不過面對手塚，他找不到更有說服力的理由，他只好嘆道：「那…全憑手塚大人做主。」周助少爺啊，我對不起你。  
手塚點點頭，對丹尼爾正色道：「你去派人捎口信給不二家，並帶拉德利安下去休息，而我會抱著由美子貴女去找秀一郎醫生，快去動作。」。  
「咦？」丹尼爾和拉德利安迅速的對看一眼，這還是他們第一次意見相同。  
「怎麼，快去啊？還愣在這邊幹嘛？」手塚不悅的挑眉問道。  
「可…可是手塚大人，舞會怎麼辦？」拉德利安猶豫的道。  
手塚挑眉，招來一位侍者，道：「亞倫，我有事先離開，剩下的狀況你請跡部幫應付一下。如果他敢亂搞，那就說關於美利堅的投資案，我就收回資金了，快去吧。」說完，他拋下摸不著頭腦的他們，便抱著不二離開了。

過了一天，不二悠悠轉醒，他覺得無裙子一身輕啊…等等，這裡是哪裡？他抬頭打量四周，這裡肯定不是家裡，那…不會吧？不二臉色慘白。他看到房間的僕人，招來問道：「亞瑟，這裡是哪裡？」。  
「呃…少爺，我叫亞倫。」亞倫應道。  
「呃…好吧，亞倫，你能告訴我這裡是哪裡嗎？」不二問道。  
「手塚大人的邸府，不二大人，您昏迷一天了。」侍者亞倫答道。  
「啊，什麼？」不二大驚，那自己是替身的事不就穿幫了嘛？  
亞倫微微一笑，通知身邊兩個仕女要他們一個送早飯過來，一個去通知手塚，接著他看著不二笑道：「放心吧，國光少爺並沒有生氣啊，在他知道你是…男的。」他還很沒良心的特別強到最後一句。  
不二聽了之後差點沒暈過去，他問道：「那…拉德利安人呢？」。  
「想必正在趕往這裡的路上吧，周助大人。」亞倫笑著答道。果然聽到從門外傳來一陣急切的腳步聲，說人人到啊。  
「由美子貴女，你還好吧？」手塚挑眉問道，身後果然跟著拉德利安和丹尼爾。  
「國光大人…呃…。」不二紅著臉不知道該說什麼。  
「想不到由美子貴女竟然派自己的弟弟親自上陣，周助大人？」手塚續道。  
「呃…國光…大人…。」不二的臉又更紅了，他支吾的說著。  
「少爺，您還好嗎？抱歉都是我不好。」拉德利安歉然道，跪在不二的床邊。  
「唉，只能怪我運氣不佳吧，還是被國光大人發現了。」不二嘆道。  
「好吧，國光少爺，您別再欺負周助少爺了。」丹尼爾笑著勸道。  
「亞倫，周助還沒吃早飯吧？你派人去準備了嗎？」手塚轉向亞倫問道。  
「是的，我想安妮應該已經要過來了。」亞倫答道，而且他還命人準備兩份。果然才這麼說就聽到推車的聲音，看來安妮真的送早餐來了。  
手塚滿意的點點頭，命眾人離開，而不二見到自己的執事被手塚使喚自如不由得暗暗皺眉。等眾人離開後，手塚正色道：「好了，你應該要跟我解釋這整件事情對不對？」。  
「呃…我真的很抱歉我欺騙了你…。」不二嘆道。  
手塚搖搖頭，對不二的答案並不滿意，他正色道：「我指的不是這件事，就算穿女裝很意外的適合你。」顯然，正如亞倫所說的，手塚並沒有為這件事生氣。  
「咦？不然你想知道什麼？」不二疑道，不解的看著手塚。  
「我是說，我首次見到有人可以因為胃痛而昏倒的。」手塚道，雙手抱胸一臉嚴肅的看著不二。  
「啊…胃痛？我不知道，不過這樣不正常嗎？」不二皺眉問道。  
手塚瞪了不二一眼，這哪裡正常，發生在你這樣的貴族身上更不正常！「我的醫生告訴我你有很長一段時間沒有進食了，是為了塞進馬甲嗎？」手塚挑眉問道。  
「……。」不二無語，被說中了。不過手塚會直接道破倒令不二有些意外。  
「唉，好吧，吃飯！不然等等丹尼爾又說我沒善待你。」手塚嘆道，他遞給不二一盤手塚家特製三明治和一杯錫蘭紅茶，等不二吃完一會後，他才吃。「我還聽說你常常胃痛，你的執事告訴我的。」手塚漫不經心的道。  
「你別聽我的執事亂說啦，吃飯吃飯！」不二紅著臉反駁，他急急的喝著紅茶的下場就是嗆到。  
手塚輕拍他的背，嘆道：「吃得這麼急，你不要害我也被拉德利安罵好不好？」。  
「還不是都因為你？」不二邊咳邊罵道。  
「你的馬甲太緊了。」手塚笑道，他還差點解不開耶！  
「…你當我願意啊？」不二皺眉道，想到那身超笨重又複雜的裙裝就讓他頭疼不已。  
「果然是由美子貴女才想的到的奇招啊！」手塚笑讚。  
「其實你早就知道我根本不是姊姊的對吧？你那時候沒有生氣嗎？」不二嘆問。  
「…沒辦法啊，你實在太瘦弱了，根本不適合扮由美子貴女，我見過她兩次，雖然只是遠遠看到，不過她真的很難教人忘記呢。」手塚笑答。  
不二一愣，瘦弱？呃…的確，和手塚相比的話或許是這樣，呃…。  
「我也沒生氣啊，連我都搞不懂像你這樣的骨感美人到底哪一點吸引著我，周助，我只能說你胃痛的真是時候啊。」手塚正色道。  
「啊…？」不二眨眨雙眼，手塚真的給過自己機會，只是不二沒有把握。  
「不過現在還不能讓你回家！」手塚竊笑道。  
「…為什麼？」不二皺眉問道。  
手塚突然緊緊抱住不二，沉默半晌，才道：「因為你還…欠我一支舞，你願意…陪我跳嗎？」少了禮服，這傢伙根本沒什麼重量嘛！  
不二一驚，待他反應時，手塚早就纏綿的吻上他的唇。

FIN


End file.
